Make a move Rewriten
by BakuKura
Summary: Bakura struggles with new found emotions. Yami deals with his love sick aibou and finds himself stuck in more then on love triangle. Marik learns to let go and deal with his issues, while finding away to get his hikari to forgive him. (Sorry for the rewrite. Read why inside!)


**For those of you that have read this story before I will explain why it was rewrite and reposted at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

Yuugi sat lazily in the living room. It had been nearly two years since the Pharaoh had gone to his after life and Yuugi's life had gone back to the same old boring routine. No more shadow games and no more saving the world. He felt guilty wishing that the Pharaoh would come back then maybe it wouldn't have felt like everything was just a dream.

Some times Yuugi felt it really had just been a dream. After all he was just an ordinary teenager. He wasn't anything special. Then he solved the puzzle and his whole world got flipped upside down. He never would have imagined the puzzle would do some much. Yuugi had only wanted to make a wish. A simple wish to have friends that cared about him, he didn't want to feel so alone anymore. He did get friends and something more.

Yami was so much more than just a friend. Yuugi couldn't word it right, but his feelings towards Yami were much stronger than they were for his friends. He guessed it was like having an older brother that understood everything about you. How could Yami not understand Yuugi so well? They shared a body and, for the most part, a mind. They were connected in a way Yuugi could never imagine two people could be. It wasn't love, though he did love Yami, it wasn't friendship. It was something far more than that. A nameless bond.

Yuugi sighed and stood up from the couch when his mother called for him. He stretched and made his way out of the living room and down the hall. If his mother and grandfather aloud it Yuugi would sit there all day and think about the past. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself at times.

Making his way down to the game shop he smiled as he saw his grandfather standing outside the shop waving for him to come out. There was a truck parked outside and his grandfather was signing for something. A new shipment must have come in.

In the two years that past Yuugi had grown a bit taller. He was more fit then before due to helping his grandfather around the shop. Yuugi spent most of his free time unloading the shipments and bringing them inside where his grandfather would organize the products and Yuugi would put it all away. Lifting the heavy boxes used to give him a hard time, but not anymore. Yuugi's grandfather used to do it but he hurt his back and was told no more heavy lifting.

As he brought the boxes in Yuugi's mind wondered again. Things really hadn't been the same since the shadow games. He and his friends were still close and yet they had grown apart. Yuugi's mother said that it happens with age. People move on and start families of their own. This was their last year of high school and they wouldn't see each other as much.

Yuugi's chest hurt at the thought. He had already lost Yami, he couldn't lose the rest of his friends. At times Yuugi found himself wishing that he had lost the duel with Yami. Then Yami wouldn't have been allowed to leave. He felt selfish for thinking that. After thousands of years of no peace Yami had the right to be at peace now. Who was he to say otherwise?

"Yuugi?" Yuugi looked up at his grandfather who was giving him a knowing look. The teen hated that look. His grandfather knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him. "Are you feeling alright?" Yuugi nodded and smiled. It was a bit forced, but he had come used to forcing himself a bit from time to time. "Just thinking about something that happened at school today. It's nothing really." Yuugi's grandfather continued to stare at him for a moment before he smiled back at him. "I'm almost done here, maybe you should help your mother with dinner."

Yuugi went upstairs without complaint. What his grandfather had really meant to say was 'You're spacing out again and it's getting in the way.' So he was sent off to bother someone else. After all Yuugi wasn't much of a cook and his mother often wouldn't let him help. Normally he would set the table and that would be all.

The teen threw himself down on his bed too tired to change. He repeatedly told himself he would get up in a minute to change, but knew deep down he wouldn't. Relaxing into the bed he sighed. His whole body hurt and it was just now that he realized it. Had it been like this all day? Who knew? Rolling onto his side and pulling the blankets from under himself he thought about tomorrow. It was Friday so maybe Jou and Honda would have time to do something?

As he tried to make plans he felt himself slowly falling asleep. He reached out and set his alarm clock and turned off his lamp. Darkness filled the room and he felt himself slipping over the edge. The last thing he heard was the soft sound of the rain hitting his window before sleep took over him.

* * *

Yami felt calm and relaxed. So relaxed in fact that his body felt like it wasn't even there. Memories and images slowly passed him by. His mind was hazy and he vaguely remembered who he was. He felt as if he were floating in a river, though he could not feel the water. There really was no current yet he felt as if it truly was a river he was floating in.

The ancient Pharaoh felt as if he wasn't breathing. For some reason this didn't bother him. There was no pain here. He was at peace. It was truly an odd feeling for him. Though he couldn't remember why, he felt he had never in his life been this peaceful. Every time he tried to remember why he had never been at peace the thought would slip from his mind as quickly as it came.

When he first arrived here, where ever it was, his mind was full of thoughts and memories. Images of the past and present lingered in his mind. Not anymore. They had long since left him. At first he was scared, trying and failing to remember important things. But now it was so normal. He wasn't scared anymore. Who would be when you felt so calm? He never wanted this feeling to end.

For the first time in a long time something brushed his arm. It tingled from its lack of moved meant. When he tried to open his eyes, as usual, everything was white. It was the same when his eyes were closed. Trying to move his fingers he failed and gave up. Maybe he had imagined it, but then it happened again. This time his leg tingled. It was an odd feeling. It was very much like when your foot fell asleep and you walked on it. It felt like tiny needles were poking his flesh, yet it didn't hurt.

Slowly for the first time ever Yami felt the current. It was slow at first, but it began to pick up the pass. Slowly it was pulling him further and further. As he picked up spend his body was being pushed and pulled. The tingling feeling soon felt like knives and his bones and muscles felt like they were on fire.

Yami opened his eyes and regretted it. Swirls of grey and white danced around his vision. He closed his eyes tight and felt his stomach jerk as if he was going to throw up. His head pounded and he reached up to hold his head in his hands. When his fingers touched his head he felt himself jump in shock. It bad been so long since he had moved, let alone felt his own touched, that it scared him. How long had he been like this?

Flashes of images and memory came back suddenly. He willed them away at first, but soon gave up. It was like his brain was about to over load and shut down. Finally his body gave one final jerk and he felt himself land hard on the ground.

The floor was cold which sent a shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Something gripped at his heart, was it fear? He could hear sounds around him but it was muffled almost as if he was covering his ears. Then he realized he was. Dropping his hands from his ears he listened as a soft ringing was replaced by the sounds of rain on glass and thunder.

Yami sat up quickly and wished he hadn't. His stomach turned and his head was spinning. Letting out a soft groan he sat with his head in his hands and his legs pulled up. He rested his head on his knees and sighed. Movement got his attention just in time for him to look up and be blinded by a light.

* * *

Yuugi woke up feeling groggy. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at his window. Rain was falling harder than it had when he had fallen asleep. There was flashes of lightening and he sighed. Normally he slept through storms without problems. Yuugi rolled over and sighed again. Just as he got comfy he heard a rather large thumping sound.

Opening his eyes he stared at the dark wall in front of him. He listened quietly to the sound of the rain. Maybe he had imagined the sound. Or maybe it was something outside falling over. He rolled back over after a few minutes and checked his alarm clock. The red digital numbers read out 3:00AM. Slowly he sat up, it couldn't have been his mother or his grandfather. Switching on the light he closed his eyes then opened them again letting his eyes adjust to the light.

When they finally did he looked around his room and got the shock of his life. This had to be a dream, how else would he be here? "Yami?" Yuugi stood from his bed, but didn't walk closer to him. Yami sat with his knees to his chest. He covered his eyes and Yuugi felt guilty for turning the light on, but he made no move to turn it off.

If this was a dream it was a cruel one. He wanted more than anything to have Yami back. Here he was in all his glory, literally. Yuugi walked towards him when Yami finally squinting up at him. Slowly the others eyes adjusted and Yuugi smiled slightly at him. "Yuugi?" His voice was raspy as if he hadn't used it in many years. He tried clear his throat and brought his hand up to touch it. "One minute." Yuugi dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Yuugi walked into the dark kitchen and flicked on the light. The tiles were ice cold under his feet and it hurt slightly. He ignored it and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He filled it with some cold water and carefully brought it back up to his room.

When the teen arrived back to his room he found Yami sitting on his bed with his blanket over him. He smiled again and handed him the cup. Yami took it gratefully and downed half of it. Yuugi turned and started digging through his dresser for clothes. He grabbed sweat pants, boxers and a T-shirt.

Yuugi waited for Yami to get dressed before he asked. "You're really back?" Yami was standing by the window staring out at the rain. He made no movements and said nothing. "Why are you back? Did something happen?" Yuugi felt his stomach drop. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he had done something wrong.

After a moment Yami sighed. He kept his back to Yuugi and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuugi could see the others reflection in the window, he was glaring. Yuugi fidgeted uncomfortably on his bed. "I was hoping you could tell me aibou." His voice was still raspy, but Yuugi could hear the annoyance in it. Did he blame Yuugi for this?

Yuugi looked down at his feet and bit his lower lip. Could Yuugi wanting Yami back so badly been why he was here now? Was this all really his fault? "I don't know." Yuugi spoke softly and looked back up at Yami. He was now turned and facing him. Yuugi half wished he would turn around again and stare out the window again. Yami stared right into Yuugi's eyes as if searching for something. "I did want you to come back I really did. But I never did anything to bring you back."

Now he felt guilty. Was it a bad thing he never looked into bringing Yami back? Would Yami be hurt by that? Yuugi had thought about it. A few times he almost asked Malik if he knew anything bringing back the dead, but didn't dare ask.

Yami walked across the room shakily as if he were learning to walk again. He still held that air of confidence about him regardless. He sat down beside Yuugi and they both sat quietly for a while. "I'm sorry." Yuugi felt the need to break the silence. Yami turned to him and Yuugi looked at him sadly. "I feel bad." Yami had look of confusion. Yuugi let out a sigh, "That I'm happy your back."

Looking down at his hands Yuugi felt like the worse person in the world. He was selfish, but he couldn't help it. Yuugi tensed slightly then relaxed. Yami rested his had tiredly on Yuugi's shoulder. "Don't be aibou." Yuugi rested his head on Yami's and they sat like that for a while. Just enjoying one another's company.

Yuugi's head was swimming. He had so many questions, but felt now was not the time. He looked back at Yami from the corner of his eye. Yami looked more like his past self now. Tanned skin, ruby eyes and wilder hair. They still looked a lot alike, but not as much now.

Reaching for Yami's hand he pressed his own palm flat against Yami's. Their hands were the same size now. Back when they shared a body Yuugi had noticed a clear size difference between them. Even if Yami floated or stood beside him it didn't matter, Yuugi always had to look up at him. But looking at their hands pressed against each other he could see two years has made a difference. He was still shorter than his friends at school there was no way around that.

Yami's head shifted on Yuugi's shoulder. He had been looking out the window for a while lost in his own thoughts. Now he looked at their hands. His eyes softened a bit as he looked that their hands curiously. After a few minutes past Yami laced his fingers with Yuugi's and squeezed gently. "You've grown." It sounded more like he was saying to himself then Yuugi. So the younger teen stayed quiet. Yami went back to looking out the window and yawned. Yuugi let go of his hand and smiled softly. "We should sleep, I have school in the morning."

* * *

Yuugi woke with a start. He stared at the ceiling feeling groggy and wanting more sleep. Turning his head to the side his alarm clock blared telling him to wake up. Groaning he reached for the snooze button, but couldn't. Confused he looked down to see half of Yami's body on top of his.

Yami let out a tired yawn and looked over at Yuugi. He removed himself from Yuugi and rolled over putting his back to the paler teen. Yuugi smiled softly and reached for the alarm clock. He turned it off and sat up. Oh how he wanted to go back to sleep for a few more minutes. Sadly he had to speak to his mother and grandfather about Yami. He felt it would be more than awkward for Yuugi to go to school only to have Yami come out of the room later to use the washroom or eat. His poor mother would think she's going crazy.

Half dressed, Yuugi made his way down stairs. His mother was making his lunch when he walked into the kitchen. His grandfather sat at the table with his coffee. He was reading through some papers and writing things down. Yuugi sat down awkwardly, he should have brought Yami down with him.

His mother turned and greeted him. At least she was in a good mood this morning. She put a small plate of toast in front of him and a glass of juice. Yuugi reached for the small jar of strawberry jam and cleared his throat. His mother went back to making his lunch and his grandfather looked up at him. He knew his mother was listening so he set the jar back down, "There's something I need to talk to you both about."

It didn't take long for his grandfather to go off on him. He threatened to call Ishizu and tell her Malik had helped Yuugi bring Yami back. Yuugi's mother agreed with his grandfather that Yami should have been left alone. All the commotion had woken up Yami and soon he was down stairs in the kitchen as well.

Yuugi's mother hadn't known much about what had happened when Yuugi solved the puzzle, but she knew who Yami was. Still it was a shock for her to see Yami walk into the kitchen looking very much like her son.

Yami sat next to Yuugi as they all talked about what had happened and what to do next. "Personally I am more curious why I was brought back. If it wasn't Yuugi I'd like to know who and why." Yuugi's grandfather sighed and rubbed his eyes. The three males sat for a moment in silence. Neither of them had anything to go off of. It would be more than easy to just say it was Yuugi. After all he was the only one likely to do it.

"Yuugi, you're going to be late for school." Yuugi looked up at the clock on the wall and stood up quickly. "I'll help with this later." He yelled as he ran upstairs leaving Yami trapped in the kitchen with his mother and grandfather.

Once Yuugi was fully dressed in his uniform he ran to the washroom to brush his teeth. When he was finished he went down stairs yelled bye to his mother and Yami whom were still in the kitchen. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his back pack making his way out the door.

* * *

Yuugi sat down tiredly in the class room. He rested his head on his desk and wished school was over. "Hey Yug'." Jou smiled down at him and Yuugi forced a half smile. "Man you look like you were hit by a truck." Yuugi chuckled softly and sat up straight. "Gee thanks." Jou gave Yuugi a goofy grin and sat down backwards in the chair in front of Yuugi's desk. "Did you stay up all night?"

The smaller teen wondered if he should tell Jou that Yami was back. It wouldn't hurt, "I have to show you, Anuz and Honda something." Jou looked at him curiously. "Come to the game shop after school." Just as he said this something got his attention from the corner of his eye. Kaiba and Ryou were off to the far side of the room. Ryou was staring Yuugi down which was really out of character for Ryou.

Ryou hadn't spent much time with Yuugi and his friends since Bakura had left. He spent most of his time with Kaiba or Malik. It was odd seeing Ryou spend so much time with Kaiba, but they seemed to get along nicely. Yuugi often wondered if they only talked at school or if Kaiba was too busy for friends outside of school.

Malik on the other hand seemed normal for Ryou to hang out with. After how close Bakura and Malik were during battle city it just seemed to fit. But Ryou was nothing like Bakura. So how close were Ryou and Malik really?

Either way Ryou continued to stare Yuugi down. Jou was talking to Honda so he didn't noticed. Yuugi stared back at Ryou for a long while before Yuugi turned his gaze to Kaiba. Kaiba seemed more then less happy to see Yuugi. He glared at Yuugi from across the room and Yuugi turned away quickly. He had no idea what he did to bring this on, but was more than sorry for it.

* * *

The day dragged on, it was one of those days that just seemed to never want to end. Yuugi had to avoid looking at Ryou and Kaiba all day. Every time he did it was the same as earlier that day. An ice cold glare from Kaiba and a staring contest with Ryou. By the end of school Yuugi felt worn out. Losing sleep had taken enough out of him, but with Ryou and Kaiba watching his every move he felt more on edge.

Jou and Honda had also been on his case most of the day. Driving him up the wall with questions about what was so important that he couldn't just tell them. Yuugi explained that it would be more fun just to show them. Even if he did just tell them they would still come over anyways. Besides, something about Kaiba and Ryou made Yuugi feel he shouldn't talk about Yami in class.

Kaiba never believed Yuugi when it came to Yami. He was the most closed minded person Yuugi had ever met. Which made it a bit weird that he had become close to Ryou at school. After all, Ryou was more involved than most.

Yuugi sighed as he gathered his things. Weekends were meant to be relaxing. Yet Yuugi felt that this weekend was going to be far less relaxing. The teachers hadn't been much help either. Every time the weekend came they would pile on the homework. Yuugi figured this was their way of getting them ready for college. Yuugi still wasn't even sure if he was going yet. His grades weren't bad, he just had no plans for his future yet.

"You ready to go?" Anuz stood above Yuugi and smiled warmly down at him. His chest tighten as he returned the smile and nodded. He followed Anuz out into the hall where Jou and Honda were talking. Once they saw their two friends they made their way down the hall.

Yuugi glanced at Anuz. He figured by now his crush on her would have gone away or maybe he would have moved one, but no such luck. If anything his crush on the girl grew. His mother told him to just tell her how he felt, but he knew better.

Anuz had taken it just as hard as Yuugi did, if not harder, when Yami left. She was in love with him Yuugi wasn't a fool. Though she never admitted it Yuugi knew it was true. Anyone with a brain could tell who she favored out of the two. Why wouldn't she favor Yami more? He was everything Yuugi wasn't and then some.

So here Yuugi was still falling for his childhood friend and here she was about to see the man of her dreams again. In that moment Yuugi felt as if his heart ripped itself out of his chest and threw itself onto the floor. He let out a sigh and hoped she didn't hear it.

Yuugi looked forward and smiled slightly at Jou and Honda whom were goofing off in front of them. As he watched his friends he thought about what Anzu would do once she sees Yami again. He wondered how Yami felt about her.

When they had shared a body Yami didn't seem interested in Anzu like that. Yuugi was pretty sure the feelings he had for the girl was nothing more than friendship. The Pharaoh also had a lot going on back then. Saving the world and trying to figure out who he really was. It took up most of his time. Could he maybe have hidden his feelings for Anzu? Maybe this whole time he felt the same way and was just too busy to confess to her. Or maybe it was Yuugi that held him back.

Yami didn't have his own body before and Yuugi was pretty sure that Yami knew about his feelings for the girl. But would his feelings alone be enough to stop something from happening between the two of them?

There he goes being selfish again. This might be Yami's only chance at a normal life and here Yuugi was already hoping to get in the way. It wasn't right. Yami had every right to be with Anzu if he wanted to be. Just like Yuugi did. The harsh reality of it all was Yami had a better shot with her then Yuugi did.

Yuugi walked into the game shop first and greeted his grandfather. "Should have known you would bring them here." His grandfather smiled at Yuugi and his friends. The three gave Yuugi a questioning look and Yuugi shrugged. "He's up stairs fighting off your mother." Yuugi grinned and made his way to the back of the shop. "Maybe I should go rescue him?"

The sound of his grandfather's laughter followed him up the stairs. "Save who?" Jou asked as he followed close behind. Yuugi said nothing and continued up the stairs. He took his shoes off when he reached the top and waited for the others to do so as well.

"Thank you very much. But I must insist…" The sound of Yami's voice reached Yuugi's ears. He sounded like he was pleading for his life. Yuugi grinned and wondered if he should have waited till after school so his mother wouldn't be bothering Yami all day. Too late now.

Looking at Jou he could tell the blonde knew who the voice belonged to. His eyes were wide and he looked down at Yuugi. Yuugi continued to smile as he walked past Jou and into the kitchen.

When entering the kitchen he saw his mother standing in front of Yami, hands on her hips. Yami looked like he rather be anywhere but here. He also looked like he could use a good night's sleep. Yuugi wondered for a moment if his mother had let Yami get some rest while Yuugi was at school. From the looks of it, most likely not.

"I'm home." Yuugi's mother turned around quickly and smiled at him. She welcomed him home and quickly went about making him and his friend's snacks. Yuugi took that moment to sneak Yami out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Yami sat down on couch and let out a loud sigh. He had large bags under his eyes and was looking thin. Yuugi sat down next to him with Jou on his other side. Honda and Anzu sat on the love seat beside the couch and the three stared at Yami as if they had seen a ghost. Who could blame them?

Relaxing into the couch Yami closed his eyes and hummed before he spoke. "Your mother is a nice woman, but she doesn't give up easily." Yuugi chuckled at this. "Mothers are just like that." Yami opened his eyes and stared at Yuugi.

Yuugi was ready to kick himself. He had forgotten Yami had never had a mother in his past life. Clearly he had one, sadly he never met her.

Jou took that moment to speak, "Pharaoh?" Yami looked from Yuugi to Jou. He gave the blonde a questioning look and Jou cleared his throat. "You're alive?" Yami gave him an odd look and looked back at Yuugi. "You didn't tell them?"

Yuugi took this moment to explain how uneasy he had felt at school that day. "Maybe if Yami is back…" Anzu started and trailed off. She was about to say what they were all thinking. Did Bakura come back as well? If so was Marik back too? "If I am then the thief most likely is as well." Yami spoke in a flat tone. It was as if he wasn't mad, nor was he happy, about it.

Looking down at the table Yuugi thought this over. Was Ryou in trouble then? Bakura had never been nice to Ryou before. Not unless it meant keeping the teen alive for his own personal gain. Yuugi was sure Bakura had made Ryou's life a living hell. If Bakura was back would he hurt Ryou? Or maybe he would come after Yami again.

"Wait if you and Bakura are back does that mean Marik is as well?" They all turned to Honda. He fixed Yami with a serious gaze. "I know he wasn't in Egypt with you and Bakura, but he's similar to you both isn't he?" Yuugi looked to Yami. The look in his eyes told Yuugi that he was deeply considering this. "It's hard to say if he would come back. He is a part Malik. In a sense they are the same person." Yami spoke softly.

It was true. Marik was created by Malik. They were one and the same. Though he was a lot like Yami and Bakura at the same time he wasn't. Marik was created from Malik's fear of his father and the hatred he felt towards his family's duties to the Pharaoh. So there was a chance that Marik wouldn't come back. But if he did it would be far worse than having Bakura back. Yuugi was sure they would all gladly take Bakura over Marik any day. But what if Marik and Bakura teamed up?

Looking up at everyone else Yuugi could see they were all most likely thinking about the same thing. "Wait does this mean the shadow games are back?" Yuugi looked at Jou. He had a glint in his eyes and Yuugi knew it all too well. That's the look Jou always got before a duel. "I doubt it."

Now everyone was staring at Yuugi. Yami looked more curious than anyone else. Why wouldn't he be? He had been gone for two years. Yuugi smiled at him and explained, "After you left Yami the items lost most of their power." He gave the other a moment to let this sink in before he continued, "They still had some power, but the games were over. So my grandfather and I talked about what we should do with the items." Yami looked at Yuugi's chest as if he was just realizing the puzzle wasn't there. He gave Yuugi a worried look. "They're safe Yami. We took them somewhere we thought no one could get them."

Yami sat quietly, the look on his face worried Yuugi a bit. He looked like he was in shock. Soon, however, he nodded and offered Yuugi a slight smile. "I think I might have done the same aibou." Yuugi grinned and felt relieved that Yami wasn't made at him for taking an easier way out.

At first Yuugi had been against the whole idea of locking the items up. He wanted to keep the puzzle safely around his neck where it belonged. Sadly his mother and grandfather thought it was time he put the past behind him and moved on with his life. He felt guilty as if he were throwing Yami away. Over time he forgave himself, but the guilt had always lingered. Now that guilt was back, but it wasn't too bad. Yami smiled at him warmly and he felt that he had done the right thing.

Anzu cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "So then the items weren't used to bring Yami back right? Yuugi, if I remember correctly, you had all the items locked away right?" Yuugi nodded and when he looked at Yami again his eyes were narrowed deep in thought. "So Malik and Ryou might not have had anything to do with Yami's return either."

Yuugi watched as Yami's eyes widened at this. He stared up at Anzu with mixed emotions. "So someone else did this?" Yuugi was sure Yami was talking to himself. Everyone else must have thought the same because no one replied to this.

Just then Yuugi's mother walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks. "You all look like something terrible just happened." Yuugi's mother looked confused. Heart racing Yuugi wondered if all of this put his family in danger. His grandfather wasn't in the best of health as it was and his mother knew almost nothing about Yami and everything that happened.

Setting the tray down she gave her son a questioning look and he opened his mouth to speak. "It's nothing. Just some gossip." Anzu replied for him. He could kiss the girl if it weren't for the fact it would be more then awkward for them both. Jou took that moment to jump in as well, "Yeah you know just filling Yami in with what he's missed out on!" Yuugi's mom brightened a bit at this.

As she was leaving the room she warned all of them not to get Yami too worked up because he wasn't well. Once she was gone everyone turned to stare at Yami. The ancient Pharaoh let out a soft sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Like I said, she's a sweet woman." Yuugi chuckled softly and Yami smirked at him. "My throat is killing me and my body is in a lot of pain." Yami's smirk turned into a warm smile when he saw the looked of worry clear on Yuugi's face. "Aibou don't worry. It's a new body. I have to get it used to being used."

* * *

Everyone left a few hours later. Jou had work at his part time job and Honda was babysitting for his older sister. Anzu stayed a bit longer to chat with Yami. This bothered Yuugi a bit, but be figured just this once he would let it go. So he left the two to catch up and made his way to his room.

Yuugi was sitting at his desk when Yami walked in. When he turned at looked at him, Yami looked more worn out then before. This worried Yuugi, maybe he was sick. What if Yami was brought back and his body just couldn't take it. Would he die? Yuugi pushed the thought away and closed his text book. He made up his mind to get most of his homework done now so he could spend more time with Yami during the weekend.

He watched as Yami threw himself on to Yuugi's bed and let out a soft sigh. Yuugi figured they would have to share a bed again tonight. It was a bit awkward, Yuugi's bed was rather small and he woke up easily every time one of them moved.

"That girl sure can talk." Yuugi felt his stomach drop, but forced on a smile. "She sure can." Yuugi watched as Yami stared tiredly up at the ceiling. He looked too tired and Yuugi wanted nothing more than to let him sleep. Sadly he couldn't, "Don't get to comfy I imagine dinner will be done soon."

Yami let out a groan and rolled over putting his back to Yuugi. "Can't I just skip it and eat later?" Yuugi sighed and stood up. He crawled onto the bed behind Yami and laid down. Reaching out he put his arms around Yami and closed his eyes. Yami relaxed in Yuugi's embrace and rolled over to face him. Keeping his arms around Yami, Yuugi snuggled in close. Soon he felt Yami put his arms around Yuugi and rubbed his back with his thumb.

The feeling of guilt washed over him again. He was glad to have Yami here and in the flesh this time. Yuugi liked being able to touch Yami and actually feel him there. Yami's body was warm which was something Yuugi never imagined would be. He had been so used to him being see through. The only times he had felt Yami's touch was when they had awoken Timaeus and when they had been pulled into Yami's memories. It had felt different than this. Almost likely it wasn't real and in many ways it wasn't.

Yuugi nuzzled into Yami's neck, "I'm glad your back." He spoke softly and when Yami didn't reply he thought he didn't hear him or fell asleep. Yuugi peeked up at Yami and smiled when he saw a small smile dance across Yami's lips. "Me too aibou."

* * *

Yuugi groaned as he tried to roll over. He felt like he had something holding him down and was too weak and tired to move it. Cracking his eyes open slightly he saw sunlight peeking in through his curtains. The light danced across his ceiling above him and left slight shadows in its wake. Yuugi looked down to see half of Yami's upper body on his. Yami's right hand gripped at his shirt and his head rested on his chest.

Slowly Yuugi realized they must have fallen asleep. Which meant Yami had gotten his wish to eat later. Yuugi's stomach took that moment to make itself known. A soft growl came from his stomach and he smiled slightly. He would give Yami a few more minutes of sleep. God knows he needs it.

Moving his legs to try and wake them up a bit Yuugi found that his legs were tangled in Yami's. His smile grew into a grin. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep again. Sadly he had gotten enough sleep and his body wasn't about to let him get more.

It wasn't till Yuugi really had to go to the washroom that he to force Yami off of him. It was no easy task. Yami was determined to stay asleep and to make Yuugi stay there with him. Finally he woke the tanned male up and he rolled off of Yuugi. Standing up Yuugi stretched and let out a loud yawn. Without a second thought Yuugi made his way out of his room and down the hall to the washroom.

Yuugi took the time to have a quick shower before heading back to his room. When he walked in he found Yami curled up into a ball on the bed. Blankets and sheets tightly wrapped around him. Yuugi smiled at the sight and threw his clothes into the hamper. He got himself dressed before he attempted to get Yami out of bed.

This time Yami didn't put up much of a fight. He gave in easily and got up. Yami opted for a shower first so Yuugi grabbed him a towel and sent him on his way. Yuugi pulled out some clothes for Yami. Black jeans and a black T-shirt. He left the clothes on his bed before heading to the washroom. Knocking on the door Yami opened it and tossed his clothes to Yuugi before shutting the door quickly again. Yuugi rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

Grabbing his hamper he tossed the clothes Yami had been wearing into it and went back into the hall. He carried the hamper down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a small washer and dryer in the kitchen where his mom did the laundry.

His mother smiled at him as he walked into the room and put his hamper down. He began sorting his clothes into different piles. Whites, colours and darks. Once he was finished he put the piles of clothes back into his hamper so they wouldn't get in the way. Yuugi never did his own laundry, but he always sorted his clothes for his mother. He figured it would make things easier for her.

Yuugi sat down at the table and his mother put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him. He thanked her and began eating. Yami came down shortly after Yuugi began eating. His mother put a plate down in front of Yami as well and he thanked her.

"So you boys have any plans for today?" Yuugi's mother was switching a load of laundry over as she spoke. Yami didn't say anything he just continued eating. Though he did give Yuugi a questioning look almost as if daring him to say he made plans without him. "Not really." Yuugi took a sip of orange juice. This answer seemed to please Yami and he went back to looking at his plate.

After breakfast Yuugi and Yami went into the living room. For a bit they just talked. Yuugi filled him in on what he had been doing while Yami had been gone. Poor Yami was shocked that two years had gone by since he had left. They avoided saying that he had died, seemed to grim a topic to bring up. So he had simply left.

Not much had really happened since Yami left. Yuugi's life had gone back to normal and everyone seemed to go their own separate ways. Anzu had begun hanging out with a girl in their class named Miho. Yuugi reminded Yami that she used to hang out with them all a lot, but for whatever reason Miho left their group. Yami remembered meeting her a few times. That was back when Yuugi and Yami still thought they were one person. There were a few other girls that Anzu now hung around with as well. They were friends of Miho's. Some of the girls Yuugi didn't really like. They were rude and a bit stuck up, but there wasn't anything he could do. Anzu was the only girl in their small group of friends and Yuugi figured she needed some female friends. Yami agreed with this as well.

Jou had gone back to hanging out with his old gang friends. Yami seemed shocked by this, but Yuugi explained he had missed the rush. Though it wasn't a good reason to go back to that kind of life, Jou had needed a bit more excitement in his life after everything that had happened. Not even Kaiba was the same. It was almost like Jou missed arguing with Kaiba. But his gang life was short lived. He got arrested and his father threw a fit. Jou got off with community service and after he had finished he got a part time job that took up most of his free time. It kept him out of trouble and got him one step closer to moving out.

Honda took a completely different turn after Yami had left. He was back to helping out at the school. Class president and getting higher grades. He was working towards becoming a doctor and focused most of his free time on studying. Honda also worked part time and did a lot of volunteer work. Yami smiled at this, "Good for him." Honda was serious and hard working. He normally stayed after school for meetings to organize school functions. When he wasn't busy with all of this he was trying to get Miho's attention or babysitting for his older sister. Yami remembered how much Honda liked Miho, sadly the girl still didn't notice. She still had her eyes on Ryou.

"That reminds me how is Ryou these days." Yami asked curiously. Yuugi shook his head, he and Ryou were no longer close anymore. But he did tell Yami how close Ryou seemed to be with Kaiba. Even Yami found this to be a bit odd. Kaiba didn't seem interested in anyone other than his brother. Other than that it was all about work for him. "Do they spend time together outside of school?" Yuugi shrugged.

When the topic fell on Otogi and Malik Yuugi again had next to nothing to say about them. Malik, his step brother Odion and his older sister Ishizu officially moved to Domino city. Since moving here Malik started going to their school. As far as Yuugi knew Malik only hung out with Ryou. If it was just in school or not he wasn't sure. Malik was in a different class then them so Yuugi rarely saw him.

"It seems so weird, you're all so close to one another yet you're so far away." Yuugi nodded. "My mom says high school is around the time people grow a part." Yami thought this over. He had never been to high school before. Yuugi wondered if he ever had friends besides the people that had worked for him. Most likely not, Yami had been raised to be the next Pharaoh odds are he didn't have time to have friends let alone the right to.

Their catching up ended shortly after that. Yuugi's grandfather asked for help in the shop and both teens were more than happy to help. Yami wasn't allowed to help with moving boxes. Even Yuugi agreed he wasn't ready for heavy lifting. So Yami was put to work restacking the shelves with manga. Manga was a new thing in the game shop. Yuugi's grandfather never bothered with selling it before, but now it brought in a lot of money so he started ordering a lot. Now there were many shelves of manga.

Yuugi sighed as he put a box down next to Yami. Yami looked up from where he was kneeling and smiled at Yuugi. A small chime rang out and Yuugi called for his grandfather. The girl that walked in was a regular costumer. Her name was Jess and even though she didn't look it she was rather friendly. She often came to the shop all gothed out, as his grandfather liked to call it.

Jess smiled at Yuugi and waved. He returned the wave and the smile. She stopped dead when she saw Yami. Yuugi looked down at Yami who was ignoring them both and still stacking the shelves. Yuugi clearly never told Jess about Yami. They weren't that close and even if they were he doubted she would believe him anyways.

"I didn't know you had a brother Yuugi." Yami finally looked up at her and eyed her suspiciously. Yuugi nudged Yami with his foot. It wasn't polite to look at costumers like that. Yami seemed to get the hint and his eyes softened slightly.

Yuugi's grandfather came out from the back of the shop. He must have heard her because he answered for Yuugi. "He's been studying overseas." Yami looked at Yuugi's grandfather confused. "So," Yami looked back at Jess as she spoke, "You guys twins or something?"

Yami stood up and rubbed his hands together as if trying to brush off dirt. "Yes, my names Yami." He held out his hand and Jess shook it awkwardly. She gave him the same look that she gave Yuugi when they had first met. He was expecting her to ask what planet he was from. Jess had asked him that and explained it was odd shaking hands. But she surprised him with another question. "Do you guys always dress the same?" Yuugi hadn't noticed they had dressed the same. One look at Yami told him he hadn't either.

After a few minutes of Jess poking fun at them she browsed through the manga that Yami had already put on the shelf. As always she didn't stay long. She picked out a few books and placed and order for a few that weren't in shop. Yuugi's grandfather seemed to favor Jess over most of their costumers and often gave her discounts. So she tended to buy and order from them almost once a week. Either her parents gave her a lot of money or she had a job.

Once Jess was gone Yuugi and Yami went back to work. They put all the books away and cut up the boxes. "I'll take them to the back." Yami offered and disappeared into the back room. Yuugi said he'd meet him upstairs and just as he made his way around the counter the chime went off. He ignored it until a familiar voice called out to him.

Ryou was the last person he thought would come to his grandfather's shop. He forced a smile when he realized who was with him. Standing behind Ryou was Bakura, Kaiba, Marik and Malik. Yami seemed to have amazing timing. He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Does this answer your question?" Yuugi asked as he turned to look at Yami. Yami nodded awkwardly.

Yuugi sighed and motion for them all to follow. He walked up the stairs and as they all removed their shoes Yuugi told his mom not to bother him and went up to his room. Once everyone was in his room he shut his door and threw himself down on his bed next to Yami. "So who wants to start?" Yuugi asked not hiding the fact that he was displeased with Bakura and Marik in him home.

Sitting up Yuugi looked around the room. No one but Kaiba was looking at him. Ryou sat at Yuugi's desk. To his right Bakura sat on the edge of the desk and to his left Kaiba leaned on the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Kaiba looked like he had just come from work and was not pleased. Marik sat under the window as far away from Malik as he could. He played with the bottom of his pant leg and looked as if he was a child that just going put in time out. Malik leaned on the wall next to the door and looked ready to run out of the room at any moment.

"Fine I'll start," Yuugi didn't try hiding his annoyance from them, "Do any of you know how come their back?" Most shook their heads or mumbled a soft no. Yuugi sighed, "Then we know just about as much as you do." He threw himself back down on his bed.

Malik spoke up after a moment, "So it wasn't you?" Yuugi leaned on his elbows and looked at Malik like he had just grown another head. "You're the only one out of the three of us that would miss your yami enough to bring him back." Malik snapped and Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I missed him yes but not enough to disturb his afterlife." Yami shifted uncomfortably next to him and Yuugi wished he could take it back.

As if sensing an oncoming fight Ryou cleared his throat to get their attention. "Yuugi how long has Yami been back?" Yuugi gave the soft spoken teen an odd look. "Thursday night, er Friday morning?" Ryou nodded and looked at Bakura. Yuugi just realized now that Bakura was glaring at Yami. When he looked at Yami he saw him staring blankly at Bakura like he had no energy to deal with him right now. "Why do you ask?"

Ryou looked at Malik who sighed and let his arms go limp beside him. He slid down to the floor and sat down. Resting his elbows on his knees he began playing with a piece of his hair. "About a month ago." He mumbled and glared over at Malik who was now hitting the back of his head off of the wall under the window.

Yuugi was more than confused. Why did Yami only show up now then? Did Bakura show up a month ago as well? Ryou answered him as if reading his mind, "Four months ago." Yuugi looked at Ryou shocked. He had kept Bakura a secret for four months now? Wouldn't Ryou have told someone that the thief was back? He didn't like Bakura, he had voiced this once before. So why keep him a secret.

"I wasn't sure why Bakura came back," he looked up at Bakura who was still glaring at Yami then he looked back at Yuugi, "When he first came back he left for three months without a word. Then about a month ago he came back." Ryou shifted uncomfortably and Bakura glared down at Ryou. They were clearly leaving something out. "Not long after Malik said that Marik was back. We weren't sure if we should come to you about it or not. We figured if Yami was back that you would have told us."

Feeling guilty Yuugi looked down at his feet. "I thought about it." He looked up at Ryou as if trying to say sorry with just one look. Ryou smiled warmly and nodded, "Yami hadn't shown up and you still seemed a bit out if it so we figured he wasn't back. We didn't want to bring it up.." Ryou trailed off. Yuugi understood. They didn't want him to be upset that Yami wasn't back. He was thankful they hadn't said anything, Yuugi knew he would have most likely been bent out of shape.

"What I want to know is what the hell is going on and why is this happening." Kaiba had been quiet the whole time and clearly was getting annoyed with this conversation. Ryou sighed and Bakura glared at Kaiba. Malik was oddly enough the one to reply, "Better question is, why you're even here?" Bakura grinned at this. "Why you see Malik, Kaiba is here for moral support." Marik snickered at this. When Kaiba turned and glared down at Marik who responded with a smirk and stuck out his tongue much like he often did when he was dueling.

Yami sighed, "Kaiba you don't believe anything about Egypt correct?" Kaiba nodded his agreement when he turned his gaze to Yami. "Then there's not much to be explained for you. Just view us as long lost relatives." Bakura tried to contain his amusement at the look on Kaiba's face. Clearly he did a poor job because Kaiba was now glaring at him.

"How do we send them back?" The room fell silent as everyone's attention was on Malik. Yuugi could feel Yami tense next to him and when he looked at Bakura and Marik he could see they were as well. Marik kept his eyes on his crossed legs and didn't make a sound. He didn't even blink and Yuugi was sure he was holding his breath. Bakura looked completely shocked and maybe even a little hurt.

Yuugi personally couldn't blame Malik for not wanting Marik around. After all the hell he put his hikair through Yuugi was sure even Marik understood Malik's motives. Everyone seemed scared to answer and when Yuugi looked back at Malik he had his eyes on his knees. Malik was chewing his bottom lip nervously. "I don't know." Yuugi's voice cracked slightly and he shut his mouth.

A few more minutes of silence past and Kaiba finally had enough. "This is ridiculous I have a meeting to go to." Kaiba took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked like he was dialing a number. "You could always kill us." Even Kaiba stopped his movements. He turned to Bakura and looked just as shocked as Yuugi felt. Bakura stared across the room at Malik as if daring him to do it.

Clearly this pissed of Malik, "If people would let me trust me I would have killed him." Yuugi held his breath and Bakura looked over at Marik. He was resting his chin on his hand and playing with his pant leg. Even if he was hiding it, it didn't take a genius to see that he was more the hurt by the comment.

Now it was Yami's turn to cut in, "I understand Marik has wronged you Malik. He has done terrible things to us all, but killing him won't solve anything." Malik glared at Yami. "So you'd let him live? After everything he's done you'll just let it go?" Yami shook his head and sighed, "Malik killing him will make you no better than he is. Marik did wrong, I may not like him or what he's done, but I would never kill him."

Yuugi looked at Marik. He was looking at Yami as if he were seeing him for the first time. It wasn't really a joyful look, but he seemed like he was about to thank him for speaking on his behave. Even Bakura seemed pleased with what Yami said.

"You know it's not his fault he turned out the way he did after all children learn from example." Kaiba let out a sigh and put his phone back in his pocket. He leaned on the desk again and put his hands in his pockets, even he wanted to hear what Bakura had to say. Malik looked up at Bakura completely lost, "Think about it Malik, you created him." Bakura pointed at Marik and Malik stared at him. "You were ten years old when he was created. When he fought Yami he, by all rights, was no older than 6. It's been about two years so he's 8." Malik looked back at Bakura and said nothing. "He is a child Malik. Marik was created by your fear and anger and the first thing he did was kill your father. Need I remind you how Marik doing that most likely saved your life?" Malik opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So Bakura continued, "He did what he thought you wanted and what he thought was best for you. All he's ever done is tried to do what you wanted." In other words Malik was no angel either.

Malik stood up quickly. His hands balled into fists and eyes on the ground. He looked up at Bakura and glared at him. "If you like him so much then you keep him." With that Malik turned swiftly and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Yuugi moved to go after him as well as Ryou but Bakura and Yami held them back. "Aibou you'll only fuel the fire." Yuugi sighed and sat down again as well as Ryou.

After a few moments of silence Kaiba finally left, he was more than late for his meeting. Ryou and Bakura stayed behind not sure what to do with Marik. "I wouldn't mind taking you with us Marik, but my father is having a hard enough time with Bakura." Ryou's father knew nothing about Bakura and from what Ryou had said his father still hasn't met Bakura yet. He explained that he had to call his father and tell him everything. His father still didn't believe him even after Bakura bitched him out through the phone. So Bakura is 'grounded' till further notice and Ryou's father said they would talk about it when he got home for the holidays, which was months from now.

Marik shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I know where Malik lives so if worse comes to worse I can always go there or the motel." Yuugi exchanged looks with Ryou. "Why the motel?" Ryou asked confused. "Malik wouldn't let me stay with them. If I did he said he wouldn't come home so Odion and Ishizu take turns staying with me in a motel. Something about I'm not trusted alone." Ryou looked at Bakura and he groaned, "I'm not staying in a motel with him landlord."

Yuugi looked up at Yami and Yami let out a groan as well. "Don't look at me I'm not your mother." Yuugi grinned and stood up quickly, "I'll be right back." Yuugi walked quickly down the hall and into the living room. His mother was folding laundry while listening to the TV.

After explaining what was going on Yuugi's mother looked at him sadly. She called Yuugi's grandfather in and asked for Marik to come down stairs. Marik now sat awkwardly at the kitchen table. Bakura and Ryou sat in the living room waiting to see what the outcome would be. Yami stood next to Yuugi who was standing beside Marik. After talking things over with Marik, Yuugi's mother called Ishizu. Ryou wrote down Malik's number and she sat on the phone for a bit.

Yuugi was now in the living room and the five teens sat staring at the TV. He doubted anyone was paying attention to it. Yami looked like his life was about to come to an end and Bakura looked like he wanted to put his foot through the TV.

"Marik." The tanned teen sat up straight and looked towards the door way to the living room. Ishizu and Odion were standing there staring across the room at him. Odion showed no emotion which seemed to intimidate Marik and Ishizu smiled slightly at him. She motioned for him to get up and he awkwardly walked over to her. A few minutes later they called Bakura into the kitchen and he got up with a halfhearted groan.

Ryou looked over to the door then leaned towards Yuugi. "You sure you want him staying here with you? Don't you think him and Yami will fight." Yuugi shrugged, "I figure there's no shadow magic left. So the worse they could do to each other is beat the crap out of one another." Yami gave Yuugi an uneasy look and Yuugi grinned at him. Marik maybe a child but clearly his body isn't. Yuugi was sure in a fist fight Yami would lose against him.

Moments later Bakura walked in, "Congratulations you are now proud owners of your very own psychopath." Ryou shot Bakura a look which made the smirk that was already on his face grow. "Listen landlord you didn't want him so someone else took him. We'll adopt the next one. Now let's go home." Ryou chuckled softly and stood up. "Good luck." Ryou walked past Bakura, "You'll need it too, I don't think he's house broken yet." Ryou stopped and glared at Bakura, "Okay so maybe he has broken a house or two, but the plus side is you could get him a crate!" Ryou waved and dragged Bakura down the hall by his ear. This seemed to lighten Yami's mood for now.

* * *

Ishizu and Odion left shortly after Ryou dragged Bakura out the door. Yuugi sat at the kitchen table with Yami and Marik. Marik looked completely lost and out of place. He looked around the room curiously and for the first time Yuugi could see what Bakura meant by Marik's age. There was a child like curiosity to his eyes. It was almost like he had never seen a kitchen before in his life.

Yuugi's mother was standing over the oven cooking them dinner. She explained to them how Marik would be staying in the guest room and Yami would get his own room once they cleaned out the other guest room. Till then she said that Yami could sleep on an air mattress on the floor in Yuugi's room. Yami didn't seem to upset about this.

Before dinner was finished Yuugi brought his hamper up to his room. When he came back down Ishizu had come back with a suitcase for Marik. Yuugi brought Marik upstairs to show him where his room would be during his stay here.

Marik followed silently behind Yuugi. He was so quiet that Yuugi almost thought he wasn't there. Yuugi looked back at Marik to see if he was really following him and sure enough he was. "This is your room." Marik walked in and looked around. The room was white. There was a twin size bed and two dressers. The furniture was plan wood. There was also a small closet in there as well. "We should head back down stairs."

As Yuugi turned to leave he felt Marik grab onto his wrist hard. He forcefully pulled Yuugi into the room and shut the door as quietly as he could. Yuugi felt himself be pushed into the door behind him and stared up at Marik confused. "What at you playing at?" Marik's voice changed from how it sounded earlier. He now sounded more like the Marik he knew from battle city. "What?" Yuugi was at a loss.

Marik put his hand around Yuugi's neck and pushed against it so the back of his head was pushed against the door. Yuugi let out a small gasp. "Don't play dumb with me, what does the Pharaoh want?" Yuugi looked up at him confused. Marik glared down at Yuugi waiting for a reply. He let up on his grip around Yuugi's neck. Keeping his hand there he asked Yuugi again.

"Marik I don't know what you're talking about." Yuugi held onto Marik's wrists with both hands. He didn't try to pull Marik's hand away but held on for the sake of holding on. "Then why are you helping me if you have no ulterior motives?" Yuugi shrugged at this. Marik stared at him for a moment before he completely let go. "I guess I pity you." Yuugi spoke softly rubbing his neck. Marik rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way and walked into the hall, "Wonderful." He maybe a kid in a teenager's body, but he was no push over that was for sure.

Once they finished dinner Marik shocked them all with helping Yuugi's mother with the dishes. Yuugi went upstairs to his room to finish his homework while Yami helped his grandfather find the air mattress.

Yuugi finished off the last of his homework just as he heard a knock at his door. Curiously he turned around to see Marik peeking in from around the door. When Yuugi didn't turn him away Marik walked into the room and shut the door. "Pharaoh not back yet?" A soft thump was heard above them and Yuugi shook his head. They hadn't had many guests in years so the air mattress might have been in the attic, they weren't too sure.

Marik sat down on Yuugi's bed and looked around the room. He leaned back on his hands and then turned his gaze to Yuugi. Yuugi turned away and started to pack his bag with all of his school work. "Are you scared of me?" Yuugi shrugged. He didn't dare turn to Marik, his eyes would give him away.

There was no way around it, Yuugi had always been scared of Marik. Well mostly he was scared at what Marik could do. But for the first time ever Marik had gotten up close and personal with him. Something he didn't even think Marik would do. Then again without the rod all he had going for him was his body strength. But still Marik had made Yuugi doubt himself. He doubted if Marik really should stay here. Maybe Odion and Ishizu were the only ones who could handle him.

Yuugi jumped and felt his heart race when he felt arms go around him. Without moving his head he looked down to see Marik's arms wrapped around him. Marik's rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'll play nice if you do."

Pushing Marik's arms away Yuugi turned around quickly. He glared up at Marik and pushed himself against his desk. Marik smirked down at him and put his hands up. "I'm saying lets be friends." Yuugi's eyes softened a bit. "I promise not to attack you anymore." Yuugi sighed and pulled himself up on his desk. "Lesson one if you want to make friends with someone don't choke them." Marik's smirk turned into a slight smile.

Marik and Yuugi sat in one another's company for a while before they spoke again. It wasn't until Yami walked in with a box in his arms that they did. He looked at the two confused but said nothing. Yuugi had no intention of telling Yami what happened. The way he saw it that was Marik making sure he wasn't going to get screwed over. Maybe not the best way to go about it, but Marik didn't seem the type to trust people. To make it worse for him he was now living with the person he was made to hate most. Yuugi was sure anyone would be on edge.

"Is something bothering you Marik?" Yami asked calmly as he opened the box and pulled out the rolled up air mattress. Marik was sitting crossed legged on Yuugi's bed watching Yami's every move. For a while Marik said nothing and Yuugi was sure the taller male wasn't going to reply.

Yuugi stared at Marik from the chair at his desk. Once Marik had sat down on his bed again Yuugi opted for siting backwards on his desk chair. Marik looked like he wanted to say something but was forcing himself to stay quiet. He resting his elbow on his leg and held his head in his hand. Now he was playing with the end of his pant leg again just like he had earlier that day. This time though there seemed to be something off with him. He seemed like he was acting differently, but who knows with him.

After a moment he looked back up at Yami who had unfolded the mattress and was now sitting with his legs folded under himself giving Marik his full attention now. Marik looked away quickly and Yuugi watched as Yami sat patiently waiting for Marik to talk. Yami kept his gaze on the blonde male unmoving.

"Are you really alright with me being here?" Marik looked back up at Yami then back to his pant leg. Yuugi watched as a mixture of emotions danced in Yami's eyes. He could feel his own heart beating fast. Yami didn't take his eyes off of Marik and he let out a tired sigh. "I can't say I am jumping for joy over this arrangement." Was it Yuugi's imagination or did Marik's shoulder slump slightly. "I can't say I trust you either, things might not be easy between us, but.." Marik looked back up at Yami, "I'd rather you be here then of on your own."

It was there, barely, but it was. Yami had sympathy for Marik. Maybe Bakura wasn't so bad after all. Yuugi was sure some of what the thief had to say and meant something to Yami. It was also what Malik had said that must have made Yami so willing to let Marik stay here.

Marik was the type to be up to no good, that was a given. But based on his true age and how things turned out you can't place all the blame on him. Malik needed to take his share of the blame and help his own yami through taking a better path. But Malik dismissed this and pushed Marik away. He has gone as far as abandoning him with his own enemies. Malik was good at running away and placing the blame on someone else. Hopefully in time Malik could come to realize that Marik might not be such a bad guy. Then again, Malik could be right and they might have just doomed themselves.

Yuugi stood and walked over to Yami. He knelt down next to him and plugged in the air pump and started to fill the mattress with air. Yami covered his ears and frowned. Smiling Yuugi said he was sorry and hoped Yami had heard him. He looked over at Marik who was frowning as well but didn't cover his ears. "What the hell are you doing?" Marik yelled over the sound of the air pump.

Waiting till he was finished filling the air mattress Yuugi finally spoke. "It's an air mattress. You use the pump to fill it with air and then you can use it to sleep on." Marik looked at Yuugi as if this was the most insane thing he had ever heard. "Try it."

When neither of the two yamis moved Yuugi rolled his eyes and got up. He walked onto the mattress and sat down crossing his legs. After a moment Yami followed sitting beside him and soon Marik did too. "So when we dueled in battle city, did either of you think we would be sitting here on an air mattress together? Because this was totally part of my plan." Yuugi laughed as he watched Marik lean back on his hands and grinning at both of them. Yami made a sound and put his face in his hands but Yuugi could see him smiling.

* * *

A week had gone by and Marik was slowly coming out of his shell. He was sharing more with Yuugi and somewhat bonding with Yami which was extremely odd but nice. One thing they had all learned fast was that the blonde teen had a really bad anger problem. When he didn't like something, he made sure everyone knew.

Breaking things and punch walls seemed to be his favorite outlet. Yuugi's poor mother often seemed at the end of her rope and now whenever Marik got the slightest bit upset they would call Odion. They weren't sure how, but Odion always seemed to have a way to calm Marik down. Yuugi thought that maybe Marik was scared of Odion.

Ishizu had visited Marik every day on her way home from work. She would sit in the kitchen or living room with him and just talk. Mostly it was about his temper. Every so often they would over hear Marik ask about Malik and each time it seemed like he would get a displeasing answer because he would ask Ishizu to leave soon after.

Anzu had come back a few times to visit Yami. His health was doing better so sometimes he would get her to go for a walk with him. They hadn't told anyone about Marik or Bakura yet. Until they were completely sure they could trust Marik they planned to keep him away from all of their friends. So Yuugi would stay home with Marik when Yami would go for walks with Anzu and if they were staying in Yuugi would sneak Marik out and they would go somewhere where Marik wasn't a risk to those around him.

Right now was one of those times that Yuugi had to sneak Marik out of the house. He had just gotten home from school and Anzu had followed him home. Yami had been playing video games with Marik in the living room and thank god Yuugi's grandfather was a quick man. "Oh! Anzu how nice of you to stop by!" He spoke rather load most likely hoping someone up stairs heard him.

Clearly someone did because a moment later Yami came down stairs. He smiled warmly when he saw Anzu and Yuugi's stomach did a flip. "I'm going to go get changed." He knew no one besides his grandfather was paying attention to him so he left without another word.

Yuugi kicked off his shoes and walked quickly to the living room. He found his mother turning off the video game and putting them away. She smiled at Yuugi when she saw him and pointed up. Yuugi nodded and quickly made his way up stairs. He walked down the hall and knocked on Marik's door then peeked inside. The blonde was nowhere to be found. Panicking slightly he walked back down the hall and to his room.

When he opened his door he found Marik relaxing on his bed. "If we have to go out today forget it. I'm not in the mood." Yuugi sighed and quietly shut his door making sure to lock in just to be safe. He tossed his school bag on the floor and took of the coat of his uniform before throwing himself down on the air mattress. Yuugi turned his head to look at Marik.

Marik was frowning up at the ceiling. Maybe he had been in a bad mood all day. If so it would be best not to push him into anything. The last thing they all needed was for him to lose it. "Do you want to call Odion?" Yuugi was the only one that wouldn't force Marik to call his step 'brother' even if he really wanted him to. Marik turned his head toward Yuugi and his eyes softened a bit. "Talking to him wouldn't make that girl go home any faster."

For whatever reason Marik hated Anzu. Yuugi hadn't expected him to like her but he didn't think he would get upset every time she was around. Then again he could understand it. Having to be hidden away from the world didn't seem like it would be great at all. Yuugi felt guilty and pushed himself to sit up. "I'm sorry Marik."

The blonde gave off no emotion when he stared back at Yuugi. Marik sighed and sat up as well. He got up and sat down on the mattress beside Yuugi. They sat quietly for a moment then Marik spoke, "I don't see why you are, it's not your fault she's crushing on the Pharaoh."

Yuugi stared up at Marik for a moment. He was mad that Anzu liked Yami? Why would it matter to him, it had nothing to do with Marik. Unless, maybe he was in the same boat as Yuugi. "Are you jealous?" Maybe Marik had feelings for Anzu. He did know her and he had taken over her mind during battle city. Then there might have been a chance that he was bluffing about killing her. Wait but wasn't it Malik who was in control during that? These two were way too confusing to figure out. Maybe they both liked Anzu?

"Pffft, jealous of what exactly?" Marik raised an eyebrow at Yuugi and Yuugi shrugged blushing slightly. He was most likely wrong about this. It was Marik he didn't seem the type to like someone in that kind of way, then again. "Do you like Anzu?" Marik made a face then burst out laughing. Yuugi jumped up and covered his mouth trying to make him stop. But the blonde continued and pushed Yuugi's hand away. "Ra no." Yuugi nodded feeling more than embarrassed.

If it wasn't Anzu then maybe it really was just being hidden away was bothering him. He had been playing video games with Yami and was most likely annoyed they couldn't continue. Then something clicked. Maybe it wasn't Anzu he liked. Yuugi looked up and Marik. He was twisting his hair around his finger and smiling as if he was about to start laughing again any minute now. Could he really like Yami in that way? They had been getting a long pretty well lately. Nah maybe it was just the unfinished video game. But then again every time Anzu has come to visit Marik had been doing something with Yami. This always seemed to put him in a bad mood and Yuugi would have to bend over backwards to try and put him in a good mood. A lot of the blondes out bursts happened shortly after Anzu would leave.

"Do you," dare he say it? "Marik, do you like Yami?" The smiled dropped from his face and he turned his gaze back to Yuugi. Yuugi swallowed hard and looked down at his hands, "I mean it's not a big deal if you do and if you don't that's fine. I just," He looked back up at Marik and quickly looked away, "Forget it, I shouldn't have asked."

There was silence between the two of them and soon Yuugi felt Marik's hand on the top of his head. Yuugi flinched thinking Marik was going to hurt him, but he didn't. Marik ruffled his hair and Yuugi looked up with wide eyes at him. There was no expression on Marik's face. He didn't look angry of happy.

Marik leaned down and rested his forehead on Yuugi's. "Isn't it wrong for a guy to like another guy?" Yuugi's mouth went dry, he did like Yami. "N-no. I guess not." He could feel his face burning and be felt more uncomfortable for some reason then he normally did when Marik was this close.

There was movement outside Yuugi's bedroom door and they pulled away from each other and looked at the door. Yuugi's heart was pounding in his chest as he heard quick footsteps moving away from his room. He turned to Marik and saw he was still glaring at the door. Did Yami over hear them?

* * *

**So for those of you whom are reading this story for the first time, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review if you have the time.**

**Those of you who were reading the story before I am truly sorry for any unconvinced this might have caused you. I'm not to sure what happened but my stories are gone from the site. A friend of mine thinks someone hacked me just for kicks. I know there are a few people that were not to impressed with my writing. So who knows. Either way I will repost all my stories. Sadly my laptop was reformatted and I lost everything. So now every chapter needs to be written before posting. I know I have changed some of the story and I am sorry about that. My memory is not that great.**

**To make it up to all of you I will spend more time rereading and editing my stories. This time around the chapters will hopefully be longer. I will sit down and plan out my storyline better and work towards keep characters in character. I will also try to up date more often.**

**I will be rewriting 'Summer Memories' as well and working on another story once I get these two stories going. Truly sorry for all of this and I hope you continue reading my stories.**

**(Changed my name, email and password for this account so hopefully this wont happen again!)**


End file.
